A Planetary Gardener
by liamroberts3096
Summary: This is my own personal take on what was going through the Sacrificial Engineer's head, when he was going to seed life on an unknown planet (it's pretty much him as if he's speaking beyond the grave. Think along the lines of American Beauty meets Alien). Have a read and see what you think of it
T#h#i#s# #i#s# #m#y# #o#w#n# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#l# #t#a#k#e# #o#n# #w#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #S#a#c#r#i#f#i#c#i#a#l# #E#n#g#i#n#e#e#r#'#s# #h#e#a#d#,# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#e#e#d# #l#i#f#e# #o#n# #a#n# #u#n#k#n#o#w#n# #p#l#a#n#e#t# #(#i#t#'#s# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #m#u#c#h# #h#i#m# #a#s# #i#f# #h#e#'#s# #s#p#e#a#k#i#n#g# #b#e#y#o#n#d# #t#h#e# #g#r#a#v#e#)#.# #H#a#v#e# #a# #r#e#a#d# #a#n#d# #s#e#e# #w#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #t#h#i#n#k# #o#f# #i#t##

##

#T#h#e# #E#l#d#e#r#s# #t#o#l#d# #m#e# #t#h#a#t# #o#u#r# #r#a#c#e#,# #t#h#e# #M#a#l#a#'#K#a#k#,# #h#a#d# #b#e#e#n# #s#e#e#d#i#n#g# #f#o#r#e#i#g#n# #b#o#d#i#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #l#i#f#e# #f#o#r# #e#o#n#s#,# #b#u#t# #I# #n#e#v#e#r# #o#n#c#e# #i#m#a#g#i#n#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #I# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #c#h#o#s#e#n# #f#o#r# #t#h#i#s# #g#l#o#r#i#o#u#s# #e#v#e#n#t#.# #T#h#e# #o#n#e#s# #w#h#o# #c#a#m#e# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #m#e# #w#e#r#e# #n#e#v#e#r# #h#e#a#r#d# #f#r#o#m# #a#g#a#i#n#,# #a#n#d# #i#t# #w#a#s# #i#f# #t#h#e#y# #h#a#d# #v#a#n#i#s#h#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #c#o#s#m#o#s# #t#h#e#m#s#e#l#v#e#s#.#.#.# #I# #w#o#n#d#e#r#e#d# #w#h#y# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s#.##

##  
#O#u#r# #v#e#s#s#e#l# #l#a#n#d#e#d# #o#n# #t#h#e# #b#a#r#r#e#n#,# #c#r#a#g#g#e#d# #s#u#r#f#a#c#e# #o#f# #t#h#i#s# #p#l#a#n#e#t#,# #a#n#d# #o#n#e# #b#y# #o#n#e#,# #w#e# #d#e#b#a#r#k#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #c#o#c#k#p#i#t#,# #o#n#e# #b#y# #o#n#e# #i#n# #c#e#r#e#m#o#n#i#a#l# #f#a#s#h#i#o#n# #(#a#s# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #w#o#u#l#d# #c#a#l#l# #i#t#)#.# #T#h#e# #s#u#r#f#a#c#e# #w#a#s#.#.#.# #b#a#r#r#e#n#,# #p#r#i#m#i#t#i#v#e#.# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #o#n#l#y# #w#o#n#d#e#r# #i#f# #o#u#r# #o#w#n# #h#o#m#e#w#o#r#l#d# #o#n#c#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #t#h#i#s# #a#l#s#o#.# #W#e# #a#l#l# #t#o#o#k# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#e#r#e#n#i#t#y# #o#f# #t#h#i#s# #d#e#s#o#l#a#t#e#,# #y#e#t# #m#a#j#e#s#t#i#c# #r#o#c#k#,# #s#u#r#r#o#u#n#d#e#d# #b#y# #d#u#l#l#,# #y#e#t# #b#r#i#g#h#t# #w#a#t#e#r#s#,# #g#l#i#m#m#e#r#i#n#g# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#t#a#r# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #s#u#p#p#l#y#i#n#g# #i#t# #w#i#t#h# #w#a#r#m#t#h#,# #l#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #s#u#s#t#e#n#a#n#c#e#.# #T#h#e# #b#r#i#g#h#t#n#e#s#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e#t#'#s# #s#u#r#f#a#c#e# #w#a#s# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #p#a#i#n#f#u#l#,# #s#o# #w#e# #s#h#i#e#l#d#e#d# #o#u#r# #c#a#l#c#i#u#m# #w#h#i#t#e# #f#a#c#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #o#u#r# #t#r#a#d#i#t#i#o#n#a#l# #r#o#b#e#s#.##

##  
#O#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #E#l#d#e#r#s# #h#a#n#d#s# #m#e# #a# #s#t#r#a#n#g#e# #b#o#w#l# #s#h#a#p#e#d# #i#t#e#m#.# #H#e# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #t#o# #m#e# #t#h#a#t# #b#y# #c#o#n#s#u#m#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #c#o#n#t#e#n#t#s# #i#n#s#i#d#e#,# #I# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#i#b#l#e# #f#o#r# #b#r#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #g#i#f#t# #o#f# #l#i#f#e# #o#n#t#o# #t#h#i#s# #w#o#r#l#d#.# #K#n#o#w#i#n#g# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #c#o#u#l#d# #h#a#p#p#e#n#,# #I# #n#o#d#d#e#d# #i#n# #a# #r#a#t#h#e#r# #l#u#g#u#b#r#i#o#u#s# #a#n#d# #r#e#s#i#g#n#a#t#e#d# #w#a#y#.# #B#u#t# #w#h#y#?# #W#h#y# #w#a#s# #I# #f#i#l#l#i#n#g# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #s#u#c#h# #i#n#e#s#c#a#p#a#b#l#e# #d#r#e#a#d#?# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #o#n#l#y# #l#o#o#k# #u#p#w#a#r#d#s# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #v#e#s#s#e#l# #a#s#c#e#n#d#e#d# #a#b#o#v#e# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e#t#'#s# #a#t#m#o#s#p#h#e#r#e#.#.#.# #I# #k#n#e#w# #w#h#a#t# #I# #h#a#d# #t#o# #d#o#.##

##  
#R#e#m#o#v#i#n#g# #m#y# #s#c#a#r#l#e#t# #a#n#d# #g#o#l#d# #r#o#b#e# #a#s# #i#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#e#d#,# #I# #t#o#o#k# #o#n#e# #l#a#s#t# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #t#h#e# #b#r#e#a#t#h#t#a#k#i#n#g# #b#e#a#u#t#y# #o#f# #a#l#l# #t#h#a#t# #s#u#r#r#o#u#n#d#e#d# #m#e#,# #n#o#t# #a# #s#i#n#g#l#e# #l#i#f#e#f#o#r#m#,# #a#s#i#d#e# #f#o#r# #a#n# #a#b#u#n#d#a#n#c#e# #o#f# #v#i#r#i#p#l#a#n#t#a#e# #-# #m#o#s#t# #c#o#m#m#o#n#l#y# #r#e#f#e#r#r#e#d# #t#o# #y#o#u# #h#a#i#r#y# #b#i#p#e#d#a#l#s# #a#s# #"#g#r#e#e#n# #p#l#a#n#t#s#"#.# #I# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #k#n#e#l#t# #d#o#w#n#,# #d#a#i#n#t#i#l#l#y# #p#l#a#c#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #c#e#r#e#m#o#n#i#a#l# #b#o#w#l# #i#t#e#m# #o#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d#.# #I#t# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h#i#n# #i#t# #h#i#s#s#e#d# #-# #t#h#i#s# #m#u#s#t# #b#e# #t#h#e# #c#o#n#t#e#n#t#s# #w#i#t#h#i#n# #I# #w#a#s# #i#n#f#o#r#m#e#d# #a#b#o#u#t#.# #T#h#e# #c#o#n#t#e#n#t#s# #w#e#r#e# #a# #b#l#a#c#k# #l#i#q#u#i#d#,# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #a#s# #b#l#a#c#k# #a#s# #t#h#e# #c#o#s#m#o#s#,# #w#i#t#h# #a# #w#r#i#t#h#i#n#g# #m#a#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #r#e#s#p#o#n#d#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #v#e#r#y# #a#t#m#o#s#p#h#e#r#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e#t#.# ##

##  
#T#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #n#o# #g#o#i#n#g# #b#a#c#k# #a#t# #a#l#l#,# #n#o#w#.# #I# #k#n#e#w# #w#h#a#t# #I# #h#a#d# #t#o# #b#e# #d#o#n#e#.# #W#i#t#h# #a#p#p#r#e#h#e#n#s#i#o#n# #a#n#d# #f#e#a#r# #b#u#r#n#i#n#g# #a#w#a#y# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#i#t# #o#f# #m#y# #s#o#u#l#,# #I# #l#i#f#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#o#w#l# #t#o# #m#y# #p#a#l#e# #l#i#p#s# #a#n#d# #c#o#n#s#u#m#e#d# #a#l#l# #w#i#t#h#i#n#.# #T#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #b#u#t# #s#i#l#e#n#c#e# #r#i#n#g#i#n#g# #i#n# #m#y# #e#a#r#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #h#u#s#h# #o#f# #w#a#v#e#s#,# #b#r#e#a#k#i#n#g# #o#n#t#o# #m#u#l#t#i#p#l#e# #s#h#o#r#e#s#,# #u#n#t#i#l#.#.#.##

##  
#W#i#t#h# #n#o# #w#a#r#n#i#n#g# #a#t# #a#l#l#,# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #c#l#a#w#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#c#o#r#c#h#e#d# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #m#y# #b#o#d#y#,# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #w#a#y# #t#o# #m#y# #o#e#s#o#p#h#a#g#u#s# #a#n#d# #l#a#r#y#n#x#,# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #m#e# #w#r#e#t#c#h#.# #I# #s#i#m#p#l#y# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#o#w#l# #d#e#s#c#e#n#d#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #v#a#n#i#s#h#,# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #v#a#s#t# #c#r#e#v#a#c#e# #b#e#l#o#w# #m#e#.# #I# #h#a#d# #n#o# #c#o#n#c#e#p#t# #o#f# #w#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#a#p#p#e#n#,# #b#u#t# #w#h#y# #w#a#s# #t#h#e#r#e# #s#o# #m#u#c#h# #a#g#o#n#y#?# #T#h#e# #E#l#d#e#r#s# #h#a#d# #n#o#t# #t#o#l#d# #m#e# #w#h#y# #t#h#i#s# #w#a#s#.# #I# #h#a#d# #n#o# #c#h#o#i#c#e# #b#u#t# #t#o# #w#a#t#c#h# #m#y# #w#h#o#l#e# #f#o#r#m# #d#e#c#a#y# #a#n#d# #d#i#s#i#n#t#e#g#r#a#t#e#,# #a#s# #t#h#e# #l#i#q#u#i#d# #b#e#g#a#n# #f#l#o#w#i#n#g# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #m#y# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #c#i#r#c#u#l#a#t#o#r#y# #s#y#s#t#e#m#,# #m#y# #v#e#i#n#s# #b#e#c#o#m#i#n#g# #b#l#a#c#k#.#.#.# ##

##  
#I# #f#e#l#t# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #a#t# #t#h#e# #b#a#c#k# #o#f# #m#y# #s#k#u#l#l#,# #a# #f#i#r#e# #f#l#o#o#d#i#n#g# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #m#y# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #m#i#n#d#.# #B#a#r#e#l#y# #h#o#l#d#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#o# #m#y# #c#o#n#s#c#i#o#u#s# #m#i#n#d#,# #I# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #m#y# #d#i#g#i#t#s# #b#l#a#c#k#e#n# #a#n#d# #s#c#a#t#t#e#r# #t#o# #t#h#e# #a#i#r#,# #l#i#k#e# #a#s#h#e#s# #-# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #f#e#e#l# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #w#a#r#m# #y#e#t# #c#o#l#d# #p#o#u#r#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n# #t#h#e# #s#i#d#e# #o#f# #m#y# #c#r#a#n#i#u#m#.# #H#o#w# #I# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #a#l#i#v#e# #c#o#n#f#o#u#n#d#e#d# #m#e#,# #e#v#e#n# #t#h#o#u#g#h# #I# #w#a#s# #i#n# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #i#n#d#e#s#c#r#i#b#a#b#l#e# #p#a#i#n#.##

##  
#T#h#i#s# #w#a#s# #i#t#,# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #e#n#d#u#r#e# #i#t# #n#o# #l#o#n#g#e#r#.# #L#e#t#t#i#n#g# #o#u#t# #a# #h#o#w#l# #t#h#a#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #h#a#v#e# #f#r#o#z#e#n# #t#h#e# #w#a#r#m# #b#l#o#o#d# #f#l#o#w#i#n#g# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #y#o#u#r# #b#o#d#i#e#s#,# #I# #c#l#u#t#c#h#e#d# #m#y# #s#t#o#m#a#c#h#,# #b#l#a#c#k#n#e#s#s# #r#a#p#i#d#l#y# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #m#y# #m#i#n#d#.# #I# #g#a#v#e# #o#n#e# #l#a#s#t# #s#t#i#f#l#e#d# #w#h#e#e#z#e#,# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #s#i#g#h#t#s# #I# #s#a#w#,# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #r#a#p#i#d#l#y# #a#p#p#r#o#a#c#h#i#n#g# #w#a#t#e#r#s#,# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #I# #s#a#n#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#o#t#t#o#m#.# #W#i#t#h# #s#t#r#a#n#g#e# #s#e#r#e#n#i#t#y# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #m#e# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #r#e#a#l#m# #o#f# #t#h#e# #d#e#a#d#,# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #o#n#l#y# #w#a#t#c#h# #m#y# #l#i#m#b#s# #a#s#c#e#n#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #s#u#r#f#a#c#e#.#.#.# #t#h#e#n#,# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g#n#e#s#s#.##

##  
#Y#e#t#,# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #j#u#s#t# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#e# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g#n#e#s#s#.# #S#o#m#e#h#o#w#,# #f#r#o#m# #a# #d#i#s#t#a#n#t# #p#l#a#c#e#,# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#e#e# #t#h#e# #b#u#i#l#d#i#n#g# #b#l#o#c#k#s# #o#f# #l#i#f#e# #f#o#r#m#i#n#g#.# #W#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #o#n#c#e# #b#r#o#k#e#n# #c#h#r#o#m#o#s#o#m#e#s# #w#a#s# #n#o#w# #r#e#b#o#r#n# #a#n#d# #r#e#f#o#r#m#e#d#.# #M#y# #E#l#d#e#r#s# #t#o#l#d# #m#e#:# #"#I#n# #o#r#d#e#r# #t#o# #c#r#e#a#t#e#,# #f#i#r#s#t# #y#o#u# #m#u#s#t# #d#e#s#t#r#o#y#"#.# #I# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#o#o#d# #w#h#o#l#l#y# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #m#e#a#n#t#.# #M#y# #d#e#a#t#h#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #d#e#a#t#h#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #w#h#o# #c#a#m#e# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #m#e#,# #h#a#d# #n#o#t# #b#e#e#n# #i#n# #v#a#i#n#.##

##  
# # 


End file.
